Mon nom est
by Cleev
Summary: Un émissaire geth en quête de sens, une héroïne de guerre revenue d'entre les morts, et un morceau de métal peint.


_Ce chapitre a été écrit sur le thème « Légion » dans le cadre de la 117ème nuit du Forum Francophone (FoF) : un texte par heure sur un thème donné. Pour en savoir plus, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

_Ben oui, avec un thème pareil... J'étais obligée. o:D_

* * *

Seule avec les étoiles, l'unité avance dans la nuit perpétuelle d'Alchera. Elle est en piètre état, depuis que les organiques l'ont attaquée sur Eden Prime. Un tir a dénudé ses circuits au niveau du thorax. Un autre a endommagé son bras droit. Il y a _un trou_.

Des dizaines de planètes parcourues et toujours aucune trace de leur objectif. Les probabilités s'amenuisent. Mais tant qu'elles existent, elles doivent être vérifiées.

L'unité interrompt soudain sa progression, au sommet d'une crête. Il y a quelque chose en contrebas.

Là, au milieu de ce désert gelé, se dresse l'objet de leur quête : la carcasse morcelée d'un vaisseau de l'Alliance. L'IA reconstitue l'inscription qui a en grande partie disparu sur le flanc de l'appareil : _SSV Normandy SR-1_.

_Son_ vaisseau est tombé sur cette planète. Mais il n'y a plus la moindre présence organique autour de l'épave. _Elle_ n'est plus là. Celle qui s'est élevée contre les hérétiques. Celle qui a détruit Nazara – qui a détruit leur dieu.

En parcourant les décombres, l'unité découvre une armure humaine, délestée de son occupant. Il faut une fraction de seconde aux 1183 programmes pour mener une analyse comparative à l'aide de photos Extranet, puis parvenir à un consensus. Oui, l'armure est la _sienne_.

_Où est-elle, à présent ?_

_Nous voudrions comprendre._

Le réseau s'affaire déjà à définir leur prochaine destination.

Avant de partir, l'unité se saisit d'un morceau de la coquille vide – la spalière rayée de rouge et blanc.

Elle ignore pourquoi elle a agi de la sorte. Cela s'est produit, simplement. Elle s'en servira pour combler le trou.

* * *

« Vous faites une erreur, Shepard ! »

La voix de Tali'Zorah est teintée de reproches à peine dissimulés. Elle intercepte le commandant du Normandy juste avant que celle-ci ne pénètre à l'intérieur du noyau IA. Shepard _aimerait_ prendre le temps de formuler les arguments dûs à une alliée de longue date, mais le temps lui fait cruellement défaut. Elle se détourne de la Quarienne.

« Il nous a _aidés_, Tali. Je voudrais comprendre.

\- C'est un Geth. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir à son sujet. » déclare Tali, sans détour, juste avant que les portes de la salle ne se referment sur elle.

L'ex-Spectre observe l'unité, demeurée inactive depuis son rapatriement à bord du Normandy-SR2. Elle a fait mander un garde et dressé un champ de force, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Néanmoins, elle se sent confiante. Contrairement à ce que les tabloïds prétendent, les choses ne tournent pas _forcément_ mal en présence du commandant Shepard.

« Je vais réactiver ce truc. Tenez-vous prêts. »

_Dis-moi qui tu es._

Le Geth n'a semble-t-il aucune intention hostile. Il s'adresse à elle en tant qu'« administrateur », lui parle d'hérétiques et d'anciennes machines, de consensus geth et de sa quête pour la retrouver, _elle_, et…

Il _parle_ et c'est déjà un fait inédit en soi.

Et Shepard écoute, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de l'armure N7 sur son épaule droite. Il faudra qu'elle lui demande, plus tard...

« Comment s'appelle l'individu en face de moi ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'individu. Nous sommes geth. » récite la voix synthétique.

Celle d'IDA résonne alors au-dessus de leurs têtes :

« _Mon nom est Légion, car nous sommes nombreux._ »

Shepard ne peut pas en vouloir à l'IA du Normandy de verser dans la théâtralité, parfois. Avec un binôme comme Joker pour piloter le vaisseau, c'est inéluctable. Et un être synthétique qui se met à déclamer la Bible, ce n'est certainement pas la chose la plus incongrue à laquelle elle ait été confrontée ces dernières années. Alors elle admet sobrement :

« Bien vu. »

Shepard tient à serrer la main – ou l'appendice faisant office de main – de Légion, en signe sincère de reconnaissance et d'intégration. Elle choisit de lui faire confiance, bien qu'elle ne se l'explique pas vraiment.

Avant de prendre congé, un éclair rouge et blanc traverse ses pensées – mais l'heure n'est pas aux questions triviales. Il faudra vraiment qu'elle lui demande, plus tard...


End file.
